


Сказка о Драконе

by Riakon



Series: Сказки от Ри [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В детстве бабушка рассказывала мне о несокрушимых драконах, мощных, словно земная твердь, сильных, будто морская волна, надежных как небесный свод. Она говорила мне о них перед сном самыми тёмными ночами, когда я боялся, что день никогда не наступит. Я любил эти сказки, и, надеюсь, эту полюбите и вы...
Series: Сказки от Ри [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856107





	Сказка о Драконе

В детстве бабушка рассказывала мне о несокрушимых драконах, мощных, словно земная твердь, сильных, будто морская волна, надежных как небесный свод. Она говорила мне о них перед сном самыми тёмными ночами, когда я боялся, что день никогда не наступит. Я любил эти сказки, и, надеюсь, эту полюбите и вы...

...В далёкой-далёкой стране, где море и небо так близки, что становятся единым целым, среди водной глади стоит утёс, растущий из самых глубин и подпирающих собой облака. И на самой его вершине, словно в сердцевине распахнутой ладони стоит огромный чёрный замок, а в замке некогда жил Дракон.

Он был последним в своём роду, маленьким, чахлым и тщедушным. Но не в том была его беда, а в крыльях, что природе было угодно изогнуть так, чтобы сделать непригодными для полёта.

— Каков уродец, — решили его собратья, глядя на хилого ящера, — всё равно не жилец, так подарим же ему быструю смерть.

Разверзлась огромная пасть его брата, огонь, растворяющий камень в собственном жаре вырвался из чужой гортани, но не тронул жар юного хрупкого ящера. Камень замка проплавился под ним, маленькие лапы увязли в раскалённой породе, покуда Дракон пытался укрыться от пламени, но тот так и не сумел причинить ему вреда.

— Какой бесполезный, прямо как игрушечный! — смеялись его сёстры, глядя на то, как он пытался вытянуть свои ноги из камня, цеплялся крылатыми лапами, чтобы сбежать, и увязал сильнее. — Не может быстро умереть — пусть умирает медленно, а мы посмеёмся всласть над его попытками выбраться!

И всё-таки маленький Дракон не умер. Его жизнь не изменилась, Дракон привык к тому, что он — отщепенец, но он старательно пытался сделать то, что ему было не под силу — быть таким же, как настоящие драконы его племени.

Те рассекали небо своими огромными крыльями, преодолевали расстояния столь далёкие, что, казалось, никогда не вернуться, но они возвращались, и неизменно — с добычей.

«Я смогу, у меня получится, я смогу!» — повторял себе маленький Дракон, пока учился летать. Получалось у него плохо — то криво, то косо, и всего этого, конечно, было недостаточно, чтобы впечатлить остальных. Если они не смеялись, то им было всё равно, но лучше б не было, ведь тогда Дракону казалось, что он совсем переставал существовать. Он становился, словно маленькие невидимые морские существа, живущие лишь тогда, когда сунешь лапу в воду и заденешь их. Невидимый, отвергнутый и потерянный, юный Дракон хотел быть настоящим, не поломанным, но всё было тщетно.

Огненное дыхание не вырывалось из его пасти, сколько бы он ни старался, ни ядовитого пара, ни клубов дыма, сколько бы ему часов не довелось провести перед морской гладью в надежде — и сие было ему недоступно. 

Годы шли, пропадали его братья, исчезали его сёстры и рождались новые, и Дракон почувствовал — пора.

«Иди ко мне», — позвал его далёкий голос, и он, не имея никаких сил сказать «нет» полетел туда, куда позвало его сердце. Изуродованные крылья не могли набрать высоту, переломанные суставы не держали его под небесным склоном, и только чудом ему удалось пересечь море.

Огромные зелёные земли оказались для него тайной, которую предстояло открыть, но измученный и усталый, он лишь нашёл пещеру, сильно меньше той, что были в его родном замке, и устроился там на ночлег.

«Иди ко мне», — вторил голос в его голове, но он ждал, пока станет ясно — куда? Он бы и рад полететь, но больные крылья напомнили — не сейчас. Сердце, объятое нежностью и желанием знать всё, потянуло следом, прочь из пещеры, зашагали слабые лапы за ним, цепляющимся когтями за мягкую, зелёную траву вперёд, туда, где он был нужен.

Шаг за шагом, усыпая от усталости, передыхая коротким сном, он настойчиво полз к огромной роще. Зелёные деревья, обступавшие со всех сторон разомкнулись приглашающе, а их тень укрыла его чёрную шкуру от мира.

Он был рад остаться здесь, но голос в его голове снова вторил: «Иди ко мне».

Делать было нечего, и Дракон поддался ему и на сей раз. 

«Я — уродец, но если я такой кому-то нужен, значит пора идти», — решил он, стискивая зубы и зорко осматриваясь по сторонам углубился в беспроглядную чащу. Его тяжёлую поступь заглушало шуршание травы, перешёптывания листвы и журчание далёкого ручья.

— Помогите, спасите! — ветер принёс отчаянный крик, разбив нежность вокруг, и больные лапы ускорились. Теперь Дракон знал кто, позвал его, кому он, ломанный-переломанный мог быть нужен. Шаг его ускорился, деревья расступились, а слабые крылья, хлопнув, оторвали его от земли, поднимая выше и выше, пока янтарные глаза вглядывались в окружающий мир и пытаясь понять — кто же кричал?

— Помогите, помогите! — вновь раздался тонкий голос, а взгляд уловил тонкое белое платье, копну ярких, словно пламя волос, веснушчатые руки цепляющиеся за край обрыва, а запах чужого ужаса наполнил его ноздри. И кинулся Дракон на помощь, ухватил своими жёсткими когтями просителя, и понёс за собой обратно, прижимая человека к земле.

Тот был совсем непохож на их наскальные картины, но и похож вместе с тем. Дракон знал что это — девушка. У этой девушки были алые волосы, белое платье и алая кровь, стекающая по его когтям. У неё совсем не было чешуи, а он, испугавшись за чужую жизнь сжал лапу так сильно, что на боках виднелись алые пятна и Дракону стало стыдно за то, что он ранил её, а потому, он взмыл в воздух и вернулся в непроглядную чащу.

Его силы иссякли и он упал, закрыл глаза и растворился в тревожном сне.

«Иди ко мне», — вновь воззвал голос, вырывая его из дрёмы, и Дракон отвернулся — он не хотел лететь, не хотел спасать, он был устал и измучен. 

— Не сейчас, — решил он, но запах огня и дыма донёсся до его ноздрей, а вместе с тем чужое отчаяние, страх и смерть.

То был пожар, и теперь Дракон уже не мог отодвинуть зов, не мог отказать ему. Ящер прислушался к своему сердцу, взмыл в небо и полетел на запах. Огонь он нашёл мгновенно — тот обнимал целый дом своими языками, но, как и в детстве, он не был способен причинить вреда Дракону. Соломенная крыша легко подалась когтями и слетела, стоило только отшвырнуть её, осторожные на сей раз когти подцепили упавшее пылающее дерево, сжали лежащего под ним человека и отложили туда, куда огонь ещё не добрался.

Крики и причитания сбили его с толку, и Дракон накрыл крыльями полыхающий дом, и огонь задохнулся внутри сам от себя и угас, вырываясь лишь клубами дыма к высокому, покрытому толстыми облаками небу. Дождь разразился вокруг, и Дракон улетел, чтобы сильные капли не щекотали его чешую.

Он двинулся дальше, в надежде найти место, где голос его не достанет. Он проклинал день, когда решил покинуть родной замок, ведь тот не умолкал ни на мгновение: «Иди ко мне, иди ко мне, иди...»

— Я не пойду, — решал для себя Дракон много раз, но каждый из них он не мог перестать его слышать, не мог избавиться, и летел всё дальше и дальше, помогая тем, кому мог, совсем потеряв и отдых и сон по пути к неведомой цели, так манившей его, так зовущей.

Дни складывались в недели, те в месяцы и годы, и вот, наконец, измотанный в край, усталый ломаный Дракон больше не имел силы подняться, не мог ползти, а голос в его голове снова и снова звал его «Иди ко мне, иди же, иди», отравляя сон и отдых, заставляя тратить последние крохи.

Его приютил горный грот на сей раз, но не долго был Дракон один, и вот, свет перед его янтарными глазами сменился тенью, и юный, слабый, но отчаянно силящийся выглядеть несокрушимым, Рыцарь, облачённый в доспех заглянул к нему.

«Иди ко мне», — повторил голос и замолк, как и всякий раз, когда Дракон мог помочь. Посмотрел он на Рыцаря и спросил:

— Зачем явился?

— Я должен убить дракона, — проговорил тот, отчаянно хватаясь за меч, но тот выпал из дрожащих пальцев.

— Мои братья пытались убить меня, мои сёстры пытались убить меня — может у тебя удастся, Рыцарь? — вопрос Дракона отразился от стен, и от этого Рыцарь только упал и расплакался, и поведал свою историю про волшебника, поклявшегося сотворить чудо, исцелить его больную сестру, если тот принесёт ему кровь и зубы крылатого ящера.

И стало жаль Дракону несчастного рыцаря, и вздохнул он, наслаждаясь кратким мигом тишины в голове:

— Бери мои зубы и кровь, Рыцарь — я не стану противиться. Если это тебя спасёт — пусть так и будет. Я же уродец. Если я так смогу помочь — пускай.

Вырвал Рыцарь несколько зубов, нацедил чёрную, смолистую кровь и отправился восвояси, а голос, едва замолчавший, снова вскинулся мольбой в голове: «Иди ко мне, иди ко мне...»

Дракон приподнялся на больных лапах, но упал обратно — обескровленный и усталый он не мог больше помогать, и он вспоминал всех тех, кому всё это время нужна была помощь, и он давал её. Быть может другой гнедыдащий щер услышит его? Может быть жаркое пламя обнимет его тело и на сей раз он сгорит заживо, как и должен гореть каждый его рода?

Но вновь свет загородил печальный Рыцарь, а его несчастное лицо заставило Дракона собраться с силами и поднять голову.

— Что на сей раз, Рыцарь?

— Маг сказал, что ему нужен драконий язык. Я должен тебя убить, — вторил Рыцарь дрожащим голосом, и вновь сжал рукоять поднимая трясущимися пальцами меч.

— Раз нужен — бери, может быть хоть так переломанный Дракон сможет тебе помочь, — согласился с ним ящер, и Рыцарь вырезал его язык, и впервые в жизни Дракона из его пасти вырвались клубы дыма, а после — и пламени.

И ушёл Рыцарь, и вновь заговорил голос в его голове: «иди ко мне, иди ко мне», но обескровленный без языка, и усталый от огненного дыхания Дракон лишь приподнял голову, и не более — на прочее его сил уже не хватило.

Голос сводил ящера с ума и днём и ночью, сон ушёл, заставляя глядеть в черноту мира, но свет факела рассёк её. Снова полный горечи Рыцарь явился к нему и упал на колени.

— Прости меня, Дракон, но мне нужно твоё сердце. Я не могу без него спасти свою сестру.

И открыл Дракон рот, ведь нет иного способа убить кого-то его рода и племени, если ты не один из них. И острый меч ударил его, и свет померк, разрываясь пламенем, и нежные руки Смерти — а ведь все знают, для живых они холоднее льда, для мёртвых — теплее материнских — сомкнулись вокруг его морды, а голос в голове прошептал:

— Наконец-то ты пришёл ко мне. 

...И вот так, Дракон, что был крепче земной тверди, неостановимей волны, и надёжней небесного свода, наконец, обрёл покой. В детстве, когда я боялся, что день никогда не наступит, а тьма поглотит землю, моя бабушка рассказывала мне сказки, и это одна из них.

**Author's Note:**

> хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
